The design of footwear is sometimes driven by conflicting requirements. Two examples of such requirements are support and comfort. For many types of footwear, it is desirable for a shoe to support the wearer's foot during certain types of high-stress and/or fast moving activities. Providing such support may involve strengthening portions of a shoe by making those portions thicker or larger and/or by using stiffer materials. Such measures can often reduce comfort, however. If a shoe structure is made stiffer and/or larger, it is less able to conform to the wearer's foot and may become uncomfortable during certain movements.
These concerns often arise in the design of athletic shoes. In basketball and various other sports, a player may frequently change direction of travel by “cutting” quickly to one side. For example, a forward-moving basketball player may cut to the left by pushing hard on his right foot. As he does so, his right shoe may provide less support. A stiffer and/or enlarged counter would be desirable to support the foot and help prevent excessive heel motion when the player is cutting, thereby helping to stabilize the footbed. However, a counter that does not conform to the heel during such motion could become uncomfortable.